


Nothing To Lose, So Fuck This Shit

by SushiOwl



Series: Steter Trumblr Prompts [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Arranged Marriage, M/M, omegas have uteruses so they have periods, there's only a very brief mention of this though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-13
Updated: 2016-08-13
Packaged: 2018-08-08 13:11:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7759075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SushiOwl/pseuds/SushiOwl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>stetervault's<br/>‘You’re stealing all the valuables in my betrothed’s house and I just walked in and caught you in the act but honestly he’s an ass and I hate that I’m marrying him just because our families arranged it so hey… do you think you could steal me too’ AU</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nothing To Lose, So Fuck This Shit

**Author's Note:**

> Just when I'm trying to get out of this fandom, this crap drags me back into the abyss.

“Okay, but like, Dad, hear me out, there’s got to be something you can do,” Stiles hissed into the phone to his father’s voicemail as he crossed the yard to the Daehler house, which had dark windows and no cars in the drive. That was good, because Stiles didn’t want to see anyone.

“I know his family offered the best dowry and you’re honorbound to accept and give me over, but c’mon there has got to be a loophole or something!” He stopped at the front door of the house and dug the key out of his pocket. Matt had been way, way too eager to give it to him, and he’d put it on a damn silver chain and looped it around Stiles’s neck. Fucking creeperface. “I am not above faking my death, Dad. I will, like, start going by my real name and everything!”

Once he was in the house, Stiles flicked on the entryway light and trudged toward the stairs. “We could move or something. We’ll just have to take Scott and Melissa with us.” He started up the stairs two at a time. “I’m just saying, this is bullshit. I know I signed a contract and all that, but I was hoping a nice, hot alpha would want to claim me. Like Lydia. I know you’re surprised. But Matt?” He reached the top of the stairs and headed toward Matt’s room. “I don’t want to have his baby, Dad.”

He stopped when he realized that Matt’s bedroom light was on. Shit, was he actually home? He hit the end call button on his phone and stuffed it into his pocket. Maybe he should leave. He didn’t want to deal with Matt. But he’d left his 3DS charger in the dude’s room in a rush to get the fuck out of there. He didn’t want to buy a new one. That one was black and the main part was covered in Zelda stickers.

Maybe he could get in and out without much conversation. Maybe he could pretend he was on the rag. (Hopefully Matt wasn’t into that.) He pushed the door in, ready to complain about cramps when he didn’t find Matt at all. Standing at Matt’s computer and bending over to look at the screen was a man he didn’t recognize. “Uh?”

The man looked over, and he didn’t seem concerned by Stiles’s presence. Also, holy crap, he was hot? Older with slicked black hair and a neatly trimmed goatee. His eyes were blue, vibrantly so, and Stiles could probably describe him in romance novel terms if he were so inclined–not that he read those, nope, not usually.

“You’re not Matt,” Stiles said, very intelligently.

The man snorted and looked back at Matt’s laptop, moving his finger along the track pad. “No, I’m not.” Was he going through Matt’s photos? Stiles hoped Matt hadn’t uploaded any of the pictures he’d taken of Stiles, because Stiles knew what his uncomfortable smile looked like, and it was much like he’d smelled a poo and was trying to act like he was okay with it.

“Then who are you?” Stiles pried, realizing this man was probably an intruder but he was too curious for his own safety.

“Someone who is not Matt,” the probably-burglar replied while continuing to scroll through pictures at light speed. How were his eyes even processing them?

Stiles’s lips pulled into a thin line. “Do you have a name, or are you No One?” he asked before his panicking voice could whisper yell shut up shut up! in his head.

The guy looked over at him, quirking an eyebrow as he smirked. “Valar Morghulis.”

Stiles cracked a smile despite himself. “If you can quote Game of Thrones, you obviously can’t be a bad person.”

“I was quoting A Song of Ice and Fire,” the dude said, and Stiles almost lost his eyes because he rolled them so hard. But the guy was still smiling a little. “And maybe I’m a different kind of bad.”

“Yeah, full of bad lines,” Stiles huffed.

The dude shook his head a little, unperturbed by Stiles’s weak insult, before he stopped scrolling finally. He stared at a picture of a bunch of people at what looked like a gala, and it took Stiles a second to realize that was totally his engagement party. He hadn’t seen much of it because he’d been hiding in the bathroom. He didn’t recognize the guests the thief guy seemed to be focusing on, but before he could really try the lid of the laptop was being snapped closed.

“What are you doing?” Stiles asked as he watched the burglar unplug the laptop from the charger and stuff it in a black bag.

“Stealing these,” the man said plainly as he rifled through Matt’s desk and came out with a baggy of flash drives and SD cards. He tossed that into the bag too.

Stiles stared as the man went through Matt’s things and found some cameras, taking their memory cards too before he zipped up the bag and hooked the strap over his shoulder. “Take me with you,” he abruptly blurted, startling even himself as the guy gave him a weird look.

“What?”

“Matt’s my fiancé, but I don’t want to marry him,” he explained just as urgently as he had complained to his father’s voicemail. “He was saying shit about how he doesn’t want me to have a job, about like–like, keeping me barefoot and pregnant, and even though he laughed I honestly think he was fucking serious. So take me with you. If I try to leave by myself, I’ll fucking chicken out because I’m a coward, but if I’m with someone…” He trailed off, his face going hot and his eyes starting to sting.

“Okay.” 

Stiles looked up at him, surprised. “What?”

“Let’s go.” The man started across the room, opening the window and starting to go out of it. 

“Out the window? Why not the front door?” Stiles asked hastily, not moving. He had a key. He could lock the door and make it look like they’d never been there.

“The Daehlers just got home,” the man said, before he slid out the window.

Stiles sucked in a harsh breath, rushing over to the window and looking down at where the man was standing like he’d gently floated down instead of dropping like a stone. “If I jump, I will break both my ankles,” he whisper shouted to the man, who snickered. “You gonna catch me or something?”

To that, the man dropped the bag onto the ground and held his arms out. 

Stiles would have thought it had a knight in shining armor vibe if the guy’s shit eating grin didn’t make him worried that he was going to change his mind while Stiles was falling. Still, he looked back toward the bedroom door as he heard the voices of Matt and his parents. He didn’t know what would happen if he jumped, but he knew that if he stayed he would give in and never be happy again.

So he jumped.

**Author's Note:**

> Not continuing this, but things that would revealed later;  
> 1\. Peter was looking for pictures of the Alpha Pack.  
> 2\. Peter is also an omega and a revolutionist for omega rights.


End file.
